Benutzer:SpacePucky/Chat/Logs/30 September 2016
Trollocool Wir nähern uns schon ja der Sprechstunde. :D 7:59 Puckoport Peow 7:59 Lea2207 hallu 7:59 Rpfreund eine Minute noch 7:59 Klap Trap Das ist Pappnase ;) 7:59 Trollocool Puckoports Erscheinen ist eine Prädiktion. ;) So, dann haue ich mir schnell einen OST rein und dann geht es auch los. :D 8:00 Puckoport Kennt ihr das, wenn ihr... 8:00 Trollocool Gut! You are no longer away. 8:00 SpacePucky ...gefühlt 10 Browser offen habt? 8:00 Mantiix troll, kann ich fragen mit wem oder was du redest 8:00 Trollocool Herzlich willkommen zu der heutigen Sprechstunde! o/ 8:00 Rpfreund Ich hab nur 3 :P 8:00 SpacePucky Psst. Wir sollten auf Andrea warten (ugly) 8:00 Trollocool Stimmt (think) 8:01 Rpfreund sie ist zu spät? (what) 8:01 Klap Trap wie du siehst 8:01 Trollocool War für mich eigentlich immer ein ziemlich sinnloser Part, war ja nur symbolisch. :D 8:01 Mantiix wtf 8:01 SpacePucky Was meinst du was im Moment alles zu tun ist :D 8:01 Lea2207 jap.afk,sorry,muss einsatzbereit sein.hab evt. nen auftritt bei ner webradiosendung :/ 8:01 SpacePucky Überlegt euch aber schon mal, was ihr für Fragen/Anmerkungen habt 8:01 Sir Boromir Wie ist das Thema? 8:02 Rpfreund was ist überhaupt das Thema? 8:02 Trollocool Fandom powered by Wikia 8:02 Sir Boromir Schon wieder? 8:02 Mantiix Achso 8:02 Trollocool Nein. ;) 8:02 Sir Boromir War das nicht letzte Woche? 8:02 Trollocool Letztes Mal hatten wir Fandom. Diesmal haben wie Fandom powered by Wikia. Sprich die Umbenennung von Wikia und Folgen auf Wikis. Letztes Mal war es die Blogging-Plattform. Diskussionsfaden:75577#3 8:04 SB134 4 Minuten Verspätung schon, hm. ^^ 8:04 SpacePucky Letzte Woche ging es über das Fandom Fan-Contributer-Programm (smirk2) Sie kommt jetzt 8:04 SB134 Okay 8:04 Mantiix krass ForestFairy ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:05 Klap Trap hi Andrea 8:05 Rpfreund Andrea o/ 8:05 Trollocool hoi Andrea o/ 8:05 ForestFairy Hallo Leute, tut mir leid, ich muss gestehen, ich hatte euch heute vergessen! 8:05 Mantiix krass 8:05 Rpfreund (what) :P 8:05 Trollocool t.t 8:05 Sir Boromir ich bin schockiert 8:05 Trollocool Na ja, umso besser, jetzt können wir gespannt anfangen. :D 8:06 Vanyar21 (what) 8:06 ForestFairy Ich weiss, SORRY :( 8:06 SpacePucky Und wie kommt das (Achtung Überleitung): Wikia heißt bald Fandom powered by Wikia 8:06 ForestFairy Hallo Vanyar 8:06 Trollocool Zum Wiederholung: Unser heutiges Thema ist die Umbenennung von Wikia zu Fandom powered by Wikia und die Folgen auf Wikis Herzlich willkommen zu der heutigen Sprechstunde! Eine ziemlich große Sache ist das, die Umbenennung. Die Bots laufen 24/7, um Wikia komplett durch Fandom zu ersetzen, es fliegen nur die Blogs über die Hauptseite. Zuerst einmal die Frage: Was habt ihr davon bemerkt? :D 8:07 Rpfreund heißt es nicht "Zur Wiederholung"? Oder bin ich jetzt schon im Ferien Modus obwohl ich erst heute frei bekommen habe? 8:07 Dragon Rainbow Neues Design im Portability Hub 8:08 SB134 Ich hab es in meinem Wikia auch gemerkt, die Veränderung, aber wozu ist das genau gut? :) 8:08 Klap Trap die neue Navigation 8:08 Trollocool Stimmt! Auch auf der Wikia-Universitäts-Seite gibt es ein neues Design. @Rain 8:08 ForestFairy Was meinst du genau SB? 8:08 Trollocool @SB Dazu kommen wir noch ;D 8:08 ForestFairy Hast du den Blog gelesen? 8:08 Rpfreund Ich hab kaum was bemerkt 8:08 Dragon Rainbow Wikia-Universität sieht schlimm aus 8:08 SB134 Achso :) 8:08 Trollocool @Klap Trap Ganz große Aspekt. Darauf kommen wir auch noch zu sprechen. ;) 8:08 Rpfreund Ich haab nur den einen Blog gelesen 8:08 Dragon Rainbow dieses blau passt nicht 8:08 Rpfreund nicht mal gelesen sondern nur gesehen 20M61 ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:08 SpacePucky *Fandom-Universitäts (teach) 8:09 Trollocool Okay, also sind die Erfahrungen ganz differenziert. Ganz besonders stechen natürlich die neuen Features vor. Die können wir ja gleich sammeln: 8:09 SpacePucky Ich habe einiges mitbekommen. Vor allem läuft mein Bot heiß (smirk2) 8:09 Trollocool →Veränderte Namen von Tabs Ihr ergänzt. ;D ElBosso ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:10 SpacePucky → Veränderte Navigation o/ (bosso) 8:10 Rpfreund Bosso o/ 8:10 Trollocool Nur die beiden? Wer hat denn da nicht aufgepasst, Rain hat doch noch etwas erwähnt. ;D 8:10 ForestFairy Portabilität? 8:11 Rpfreund dieses Blau passt nicht? 8:11 Trollocool Inwiefern, Andrea? @RP Diesen Aspekt kann man als Farbänderung aufgreifen, genau. :D 8:11 SpacePucky [ → Komplizierte Unterscheidung vom Fandom Fan-Contributing-Programm und Fandom(/Wikia).] 8:11 Rpfreund Wikia-Universität? 8:11 SpacePucky Eigentlich gibt es keine Unterscheidung. Die müssen wir selber schaffen (cry) 8:12 Trollocool Okay, dann trage ich zusammen: →Neue Navigation →Neue Hauptfarbgebung →Veränderte Namen von Tabs 8:12 SpacePucky → Neue Logos 8:12 Trollocool Lasst uns auf jeden dieser Punkte eingehen, beginnend mit dem einfachsten: @Pucky Genau, das auch ;) Veränderte Namen von Tabs. Schaut euch mal den Text vom Tab des Chats an. Bemerkt ihr eine Veränderung? 8:14 Klap Trap ja, ganz oben steht jetzt "Fandom powered by Wikia" 8:14 Vanyar21 Naja, da steht jetzt "Fandom powered by WIkia" XD 8:14 Trollocool Das war vorhin nicht da, genau. :D 8:14 Klap Trap * Klappi war schneller! :P 8:14 Trollocool Außerdem wurden Bindestriche durch Pipes | ersetzt, was mein persönlicher Kritikpuntk ist. 8:14 SpacePucky Die schönen - wurden durch | ersetzt :'( 8:14 Trollocool Was ist eure Meinung zu dieser eher kleineren Änderung? :D 8:15 AmonFatalis Viel platzsparender als vorher 8:15 Lea2207 ich fand - schöner... 8:15 Vanyar21 Zwar platzsparender, aber sieht nicht so schick aus 8:15 Klap Trap genau Vanyar (y) 8:15 Trollocool Ihr alle habt recht. 8:15 SB134 Fand - auch schöner 8:15 Sir Boromir | sieht wie eine Wand aus. 8:15 Lea2207 ja vany :) 8:15 20M61 Ich will ja nicht euren Fluss stören, aber sind diese Veränderungen wichtig und sollten wir nicht zuerst das wichtige besprechen, bevor wir zu kleinen Strichen irgendwo im Titel übergehen? 8:15 Trollocool Es ist kompakter, aber die Pipes sind meiner Meinung nach nicht so ästhetisch aus. 8:15 SpacePucky Okay, da der Name so lang ist wollte man vielleicht Platz sparen. Muss man sich dran gewöhnen :D 8:16 Trollocool @20M61 Ich habe das halt anders organisiert. ;) 8:16 Vanyar21 Vor allem, weil diese Pipes zu weit runter gehen, das macht es unschön ^^ 8:16 ForestFairy Stimme der Vernunft 20M61 8:16 Trollocool Mich haben die Pipes sogar so sehr gestört, dass ich sie sogar mit einem Skript ersetzt habe. :D Aber genug davon. Kommen wir zu der neuen Navigation. Welche Veränderungen sind an ihr geschehen? 8:16 Rpfreund ich mag die | lieber als die - ganz ehrlich: Gar nichts 8:17 Trollocool Wirklich? Grau und cyanblau sehen eigentlich ganz verschieden aus. :D Augenmerk auf "Starte ein Wiki" oben rechts. 8:17 SpacePucky Neue Glocke, Neues Design, keine globale Suche mehr, neuer Button, kein hover-Dropdown 8:17 Trollocool Trifft es ganz gut 8:18 Lea2207 man kann nichtmehr mit nem klick auf das bild zu seinem profiel gelangen 8:18 SpacePucky ^ 8:18 Trollocool Hinzufügen würde ich noch die expandierende Suchzeile. :D 8:18 Rpfreund ach jetzt seh ich es 8:18 Vanyar21 Wenn man auf sein Profilbild klickt, landet man nicht mehr wie früher direkt im Profil (Ach Mann, Lea XD ) 8:18 Lea2207 (i win,vany xD ) DokuChan hat den Chat verlassen. 8:18 Trollocool Diese Profilbildänderung hängt damit zusammen, dass dadurch jetzt ein Dropdown-Menü geöffnet wird. Beides wäre eher unpraktisch. :D 8:18 Rpfreund das mit dem Profil finde ich schade 8:19 Vanyar21 Ja, das Dropdown-Menü gab es halt vorher nicht :P 8:19 Trollocool Dafür finden wir den Button für das Profil ganz oben im Menü wieder, wenn wir es ausklappen. 8:19 SpacePucky Naja, ein Umweg von einem Klick. Gewöhnung. 8:19 Lea2207 ich auch,RP 8:19 Trollocool Wie findet ihr die neue Navigation? Insbesondere im Bezug auf die neuen Dropdowns, die neue Suche und das neue Logo. 8:20 Rpfreund Fingersport @Pucky 8:20 Vanyar21 Ist alles gewöhnunsbedürftig, aber an sich ganz schick 8:20 Lea2207 das logo ist cool,die neue suche kapier ich nicht und die dropdowns sind gewöhnungsbedürftig finde ich :) 8:20 20M61 Finde das mit dem Dropdown vernünftig. Vorher war es un-intuitiv. (Es hat sich wie ein anderes Element verhalten) 8:20 Rpfreund Ich finde die neue Navigation in ordnung, allerdings stören die bei meinen Screenshots 8:20 SpacePucky Ich denke, dass sie mit der Zeit besser passen wird. Ich erwarte noch ein paar Design-Änderungen. 8:21 Dragon Rainbow Es gibt ein Skript, dass das Dropdown wieder mit dem Hovern aktiviert. Damit finde ich die Navigation besser als die alte. 8:21 ForestFairy Die kommen an dem aktuellen Tag am 4. Oktober dem Rebranding Tag 8:21 Trollocool Ich finde alles sehr geschmeidig. Persistierende Menüs, wenn man raufklickt. Die Suche sieht dynamisch aus, da Animationen verwendet werden. Das Logo finde ich auch gut. Mein Lieblingspart ist aber das Verschwinden der Navigation beim Scrollen. Gambler2000 hat den Chat verlassen. 8:22 AmonFatalis Verhalten: http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/ExpandGlobalNavDropdownsOnHover Design: http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/DarkScrollingGlobalNav 20M61 hat den Chat verlassen. Combatir hat den Chat verlassen. Vanyar21 hat den Chat verlassen. Combatir ist dem Chat beigetreten. 20M61 ist dem Chat beigetreten. Vanyar21 ist dem Chat beigetreten. Gambler2000 ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:22 SpacePucky huch 8:22 Trollocool Gut, es wurden mehrmals die Farben angesprochen. 8:22 ElBosso oO 8:22 Lea2207 was ist den da passiert? 8:22 Dragon Rainbow lol 8:22 Trollocool Wie findet ihr das neue cyanblau und das neue Logo? 8:22 Lea2207 gut 8:22 Dragon Rainbow Das Cyanblau auf weiß passt gar nicht. 8:22 Rpfreund geht 8:22 SpacePucky Logo ganz okay, die Farbe als Schrift geht gar nicht. 8:22 Rpfreund Cyan ist nicht wirklich meine Farbe 8:23 ForestFairy Ich finde die Farben gut Passt zu meiner Haarfarbe 8:23 Rpfreund Aber wenn ich Screenshots mache ist die Navigation immer im Weg 8:23 Lea2207 ich finds super xD 8:23 SpacePucky LOL 8:23 Klap Trap mir ist das Cyanblau zu hell 8:23 Trollocool http://de.portability.wikia.com/wiki/Portabilität_Wiki Das neue cyan und neongelb finde ich hier im Wordmark cool. Vanyar21 hat den Chat verlassen. 8:23 Trollocool Leider wird das cyan meißt auf weißem Hintergrund verwendet, geht auf die Augen. :D 8:23 Dragon Rainbow Der Portability Hub geht voll 8:23 SpacePucky Ja, da sieht es cool aus. Aber für Texte/Links ist es mir zu grell. 8:23 Lea2207 ja :) Donkong ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:24 Trollocool Die Mehrheit scheint wohl das cyan eher anstrengend zu finden. Ich gebe dieses Feedback auch weiter. ;) Puckoport hat den Chat verlassen. 8:24 Trollocool Weitere Impressionen oder Verbesserungsvorschläge? Vanyar21 ist dem Chat beigetreten. 8:24 Trollocool Ich fände ein leicht dunkleres cyan gut. 8:24 20M61 Das mit dem "Mitmachen"-Button finde ich bisschen schade. Er sieht etwas abgesondert aus und nicht eingearbeitet in die Navi 8:25 Klap Trap ich wäre ebenfalls für eine etwas dunklere Farbe 8:25 SpacePucky Der Mitmachen-Button ist doch in der lokalen Nav 8:25 Trollocool Yup 8:25 Rpfreund ich mag die neue Glocke nicht wirklich 8:25 20M61 Aber all das Reden über das Design ist an dieser Stelle eigentlich unvorteilhaft (Stichwort: Feedback im Forum - sonst vergisst Andrea das oder kann es nicht weiter leiten) 8:25 SpacePucky Ja, dunkler fände ich vermutlich besser. Dafür gibt es die Zusammenfassung 8:25 20M61 Ach seid ihr noch nicht in der lokalen Nav? (Die wurde auch angepasst) 8:26 Trollocool Die Glocke finde ich eigentlich ziemlich gut. Bis jetzt kein Problem mit Nachrichten, die immer wieder auftauchen u.Ä. (party2) 8:26 Rpfreund Puckoport zeichnet alles auf was wir hier besprechen 8:26 SpacePucky Die wurde angepasst? O.o 8:26 Trollocool Gut, dann sieht es so aus, als seien wir mit der globalen Nav fertig. Da mir eine Anpassung der LocalNav auch unbekannt ist, darfst du, Zombi, uns jetzt aufklären. :D 8:26 Rpfreund die Cyan bei den Nachrichten nervt 8:27 20M61 Ich finde das mit dem runden Portrait irgendwie total affig. Wir bekommen die Möglichkeit ein 4-eckiges hoch zu laden und da werden die Ecken abgeschnitten. Abgerundete Ecken wären ja okay, aber so werden immer alle meine Bilder verunstaltet. (Aber das sind alles Luxusprobleme) 8:28 ForestFairy Also echt? Als es eckig war habt ihr es rund gemacht. Jetzt ist es rund und ihr wollt es eckig 8:28 SpacePucky War das nicht schon immer rund? 8:28 ForestFairy Das musste ich jetzt mal sagen 8:28 20M61 @Fairy: Man kann es nie allen recht machen ;D 8:28 Rpfreund stimmt ich fand es eckig besser 8:28 20M61 Ich mein ... hier im Chat in den Kommentaren und sonst ist es ja auch eckig ... *just saying* 8:28 Trollocool Ich finde das runde PB ansprechender. :D 8:29 20M61 @Pucky / rund: Ja. War generell gemeint. 8:29 SpacePucky Naja, jetzt kommen wir aber vom Thema ab: Das Rebranding. 8:29 Trollocool Genau. 8:29 20M61 @rundes Bild: Wenn ich es rund mag ... Gimp (zur Not Paint) 8:29 ForestFairy Personal JS 8:29 20M61 ja, sry 8:29 Trollocool Ihr meintet ja, ihr habt gar nichts mitgekriegt oder nur die designtechnischen Änderungen gesehen. Es werden ja gerade zu Massen Bots eingesetzt, die in zentralen Wikis "Wikia" durch "Fandom" ersetzen. Findet ihr das gut? Ist es euch egal? Stört es euch? 8:30 Rpfreund Ich find nur den Namen Wikia besser. Das Fandom finde ich so unpasend 8:30 20M61 Ist nen riesen Aufwand ... Zeit, die aus meiner Sicht in Inhalt investiert werden könnte (insbesondere, wenn uralte Wikia-Vorstellungen in Fandom-Vorstellungen geändert werden) 8:31 SB134 Finde Wikia auch viel besser. 8:31 Mantiix Ich auch Fandom LOL 8:31 SpacePucky Aber da so oft Wikias geschrieben wurde (weil damals Wiki in Wikia "umbenannt" wurde) muss man fast alles per Hand ändern (cry) 8:31 Lea2207 ich fand wikia auch besser :) 8:31 Mantiix Hi, I'm Fandom staff LOL 8:31 20M61 Es bleibt ja auch Wikia (powered by Fandom) 8:31 SpacePucky Nein Andersrum :D 8:32 Trollocool Mir persönlich ist es egal. Die Bots machen ja ihr Werk und ich verstehe die Pro-Argumente für Fandom, also z.B. die Einheitlichkeit nicht wirklich. Sehe keinen großen Zweck, stört mich aber nicht sonderlich. :D 8:32 Rpfreund so wie 20 es geschrieben hat wär es mir lieber 8:32 Trollocool Die Mehrheit scheint Wikia zu präferieren. Aufgenommen! 8:32 Mantiix Ja Fertig 8:32 Trollocool Noch nicht ;) 'Ne halbe Stunde haben wir noch 8:33 Rpfreund wir haben noch ne halbe stunde 8:33 SB134 Eine halbe Stunde noch 8:33 Trollocool An dieser Stelle können wir einen Punkt der Fandom-Sprechstunde aufgreifen: 8:33 SpacePucky Was mich stört ist das Wort an sich. Fandom klingt zu sehr nach Fans und zu wenig nach einer Wikifarm. Dazu kommt noch die Verwechslungsgefahr mit Fandom.com und sowas. 8:33 20M61 Zieh mal was interessantes vor, etwas, mit einem Mehrwert xD :< 8:33 Mantiix trotzdem fertig lol 8:33 SpacePucky Wobei ich auch die Argumente der Umbenennung verstehe. 8:33 20M61 @Pucky / Fandom.com: Das wird später eins ... deswegen wäre es nicht schlimm, wenn deine User mal hier und mal dort sind. 8:34 SpacePucky (Auch wenn ich nicht bestätigen kann, dass Wikia den Leuten nicht im Kopf blieb) Ich meine das Fan-Contributor-Programm. Das Wort ist nur so lang zu tippen. 8:34 Trollocool In den Fandom-Beiträgen gibt es ja ein System, das auf Fandom-Wiki-Artikel zurückführt. Findet ihr es besser, dass die Fandom-Artikel und die korrespondierenden Fandom-Wiki-Artikel jetzt die gleiche offizielle Marke haben? 8:34 Lea2207 ich checks nicht xD 8:35 Rpfreund me too 8:35 Mantiix was 8:35 Trollocool Gut, dann noch ein Versuch: Fandom-Blog-Beiträge verlinken oft auf Wikia-Artikel. Findet ihr gut, dass jetzt beide Plattformen den gleichen Namen, Fandom, haben? 8:36 Rpfreund nein, absolut nicht. Ich finde das schei*e 8:36 Trollocool Ich fand es nämlich immer etwas komisch, dass man von Fandom jetzt auf Wikia kommt, die Namen haben schließlich nichts miteinander zu tun. Fühlt sich besser an. ^^ 8:36 Vanyar21 Es sorgt zumindest dafür, dass man einen Zusammenhang zwischen dem Blog-Beitrag und dem Wiki-Artikel besser erkennt 8:37 20M61 Wenn es dem Nutzer einen Mehrwert bringt und den Fanbereich mit dem Wissensbereich verknüpft, warum nicht? 8:37 Rpfreund ach so ist es gemeint dann vergesst das davor 8:37 Trollocool Was ist dann deine Meinung? ^^ 8:37 20M61 Im TWD-Wikia gab es lange Zeit ein sehr striktes Fandom-Verbot (keine Fanfiction) - das hat sich so eingespielt, dass wir heute keine Fanfiction bekommen - auch wenn wir mittlerweile einen Bereich dafür eingerichtet haben. 8:38 SpacePucky Womit wir wieder zum meiner Meinung nach schlecht gewählten Namen kommen. 8:38 Rpfreund eher neutral, den namen "fandom powerd by Wikia" finde ich zwar schei*e aber wegen den Blogs und so hab ich noch nicht wirklcih eine Meinung 8:38 Trollocool Lag diese Einrichtung an den Fandom-Artikeln, die eigentlich auf das englische Wiki verlinken, Zombi? 8:38 20M61 Gegenvorschläge, Pucky? - Vielleicht haben wir ja einen Einfluss auf das deutsche Rollout (Übersetzung) 8:39 Vanyar21 Der Name kann natürlich für Komplikationen sorgen, wenn Leute denken, dass sie nun einfach "Fan-Artikel" anlegen können und auf Wikis nicht mehr nur der Wissensbereich gesehen wird 8:39 Mantiix cancer fandom wikia xD D 8:39 Trollocool Ha, Gegenvorschlag: Beides heißt Wikia? Wie wäre das, was meint ihr? 8:39 ForestFairy Du meinst den Namen Fandom und dessen Übersetzung? Fandom ist Fandom in allen Sprachen :( 8:40 ElBosso Kurze Ergänzung zu dem Statement oben: Wir haben eigentlich nicht vor, lediglich die Erwähnung von "Wikia" in alten Blog-Beiträgen zu "Fandom" zu ändern. Primär geht es um die entsprechende Kategorisierung und die Anpassung bei "laufenden Serien". 8:40 Trollocool Anhängergemeinschaft. (smirk2) 8:40 20M61 @Trollo: Lag an nichts. Wir haben das Wikia einfach als Wissenssammlung von tatsächlichen Fakten interpretiert und nicht als Vermutungs und Spekulationsbasis. Die Leute haben wir dann immer in die Foren geschickt - weshalb wir viele Foren als Partner haben ;D ) 8:40 Rpfreund Ich mag den Namen Fandom nicht, Ich hab auch gute Gründe Varanopode hat den Chat verlassen. 8:40 SpacePucky Nein, Zombie. Ich meine nicht das Fan-Contributor-Programm. Den Namen finde ich da passend. Ich meine den neuen Namen von Wikia, auf den wir keinen Einfluss haben. 8:40 Trollocool @Zombi Alles klar ;) 8:41 20M61 @Fandom: das Wort gibt es nicht im deutschen Duden <--- wollte ich schreiben -.- konnte ja nicht wissen, dass der Duden vom englischen Duden abschreibt *seufz* 8:41 Trollocool Ich finde eigentlich, dass Fandom doch ein ziemlich guter Schuss war. Welche Alternativen hätten wir denn? 8:41 Rpfreund keine umbenenung? 8:41 SpacePucky ^ :D 8:42 Lea2207 wusste gar nicht das bücher abschreiben können xD 8:42 Trollocool Keine Option. ;) Wenn ihr müsstet, was dann? 8:42 Rpfreund Wikia powerd by Wikia 8:42 Trollocool Na, auch keine Option ;) Werdet mal kreativ! 8:42 Vanyar21 Wikia powered bei Fandom...= *? 8:42 Rpfreund Wikis powerd by Wikia 8:42 20M61 Wikia heißt doch weiterhin Wikia, oder? Fandom ist doch nur eine Art "Marke" sowas wie BMW oder Smart - alles Volkswagen. 8:42 SpacePucky Was bringt uns eine Diskussion über einen bereits festgelegten Namen? 8:43 Trollocool @Pucky Um zu zeigen, dass Fandom kein allzu schlechter Name ist. @Rpfreund Klingt gar nicht mal so schlecht. Besser als „Fandom“? :D 8:43 SpacePucky Fandom ist eine von Wikia, Inc. verwaltete und gehostete Plattform würde ich sagen :D 8:43 Rpfreund der Name ist trotzdem schlecht 8:43 ForestFairy Nein Zombie. Wikia ist nicht mehr Wikia, Aus Wikia wird Fandom 8:43 Mantiix Forest, aber es ergibt ganz wenig sinn 8:43 SpacePucky Fairy: Er meint das Unternehmen Wikia 8:44 ForestFairy Ach so, ja 8:44 ElBosso (Aber Wikia, Inc. existiert weiterhin und betreibt Fandom als Plattform) 8:44 20M61 Ach das Unternehmen wird umbenannt? Das habe ich so gar nicht verstanden gehabt 8:44 SB134 Warum bleibt es nicht einfach nur Wikia? 8:44 Lea2207 afk :) 8:44 Rpfreund genau 8:44 ForestFairy So wie Bosso das eben erklärt hat 8:44 Vanyar21 Wenn man dann z.B. nach "Dragon Age Wiki" suchen würde bei Google, würde die Umbenennung aber keinen Einfluss auf die Suchergebnisse haben, oder? 8:44 20M61 Also doch: Wikia = Unternehmen. Fandom ist eine Art Marke 8:44 Trollocool @SB Hauptgründe dafür enthalten die Vereinheitlichung von http://fandom.com und http://wikia.de 8:44 ElBosso @Vanyar: Nein, die SEO wird nicht negativ beeinflusst. 8:45 Rpfreund zum Glück 8:45 Trollocool Wie ich sehe, gibt es fast keine guten Vorschläge für Alternativen zu Fandom. Gar nicht so leicht, was zu finden, heh? :D 8:45 ElBosso @Vanyar U. a. weil Suchmaschinen heute wesentlich mehr Wert auf gute Inhalte, als auf den Namen legen. 8:45 Sir Boromir Weil Wikia schon perfekt war Da braucht man keine Alternative 8:45 Rpfreund steht dann ober in der Adresse noch .wiki.com/ oder was anderes? 8:45 ElBosso An der URL eurer Wikis ändert sich nichts. 8:46 Rpfreund @Trollo wenn ich genug Zeit hab fällt mir was ein! 8:46 SpacePucky Natürlich ist es nicht leicht. Aber Wikia an sich ist meiner Meinung nach ein einfacher, einprägender Name, der Wiki noch beinhaltet. @Trollo 8:46 Trollocool @Sir Nochmal das Szenario: Du MUSST einen neuen Namen finden. Anweisung der Chefetage und du bist der Entwickler des Namens. Was tust du? 8:46 20M61 Ich finde Fandom halt sehr FAN lastig ... Einige Wikia haben aber keine wirklichen "Fans" - zumindest würden sie sich nicht so bezeichnen. Das sind meist Sach-Wikia, wie das Vroni-Plag oder Atom-Wikia vielleicht auch das Lieblingsbücher-Wikia, wobei das sehr liberal geführt wird. 8:46 Trollocool @Pucky Es wurde halt abgewägt und es wurde sich für eine Umbenennung entschieden, gibt ja Gründe dafür. :D 8:46 Sir Boromir Die Chefetage raus schmeißen 8:46 ForestFairy habt ihr schon mal erklärt was Wikia ist? Also Freunden oder Familie? Wie habt ihr das erklärt? 8:46 Mantiix Fandom ergibt wenig Sinn. 8:46 Trollocool Bitte seriöse Antworten oder gar keine, Boromir. ;) 8:46 Rpfreund gute Idee Sir 8:47 20M61 @Rpfreund: Mit genug Zeit kannst du dich vielleicht mit dem Namen "Fandom" arrangieren ;D 8:47 Sir Boromir Jawohl 8:47 SpacePucky Ich sagte ja, dass ich die Gründe nachvollziehbar sind. Nur, dass ich den neuen Namen zu Fan-lastig finde ^^ 8:47 Rpfreund vergiss der Name Fandom kommt auf meine lange "Hass-Liste" 8:47 Lea2207 wd 8:47 Rpfreund wb 8:47 Trollocool @20M61 Da stimme ich dir zu. Der Begriff hat im Deutschen noch eine prägendere Bedeutung. :D 8:47 Combatir @Fairy: Meiner Familie und den Freunden hab ich die Wikias immer als "themenbezogenes Wikipedia" erklärt. War ganz einfach. 8:47 20M61 @Wikia: Eine ausführliche Sammlung aller Informationen zu einem Thema (Kann man da auch Fanfiction schreiben? - NEIN!) 8:47 Sir Boromir Mit Wikia können die Leute mehr anfangen, da sie eine Verbindung zu wikipedia haben. Bei Fabdom wird man nur doof angeschaut 8:48 Trollocool So, nochmal Highlighting von Andreas Frage: Habt ihr schon mal erklärt was Wikia ist? Also Freunden oder Familie? Wie habt ihr das erklärt? 8:48 SpacePucky Also wenn ich Schüler fragen würde wüssten sicher 80%, was Wikia ist. 8:48 Rpfreund Meiner Familie und den Freunden hab ich die Wikias immer als "themenbezogenes Wikipedia" erklärt. 8:48 Trollocool Meine Schulfreunde kennen Wikia. 8:48 Mantiix Ja man, Fandom hat doch gar nichts mit Wiki zu tun. Kein Sinn. 8:48 ElBosso In meiner Erfahrung wurde auch bei der Nennung von "Wikia" immer doof geschaut und ich musste eine 30-minütige Power-Point-Präsentation rauskramen. :D 8:48 ForestFairy man muss aber immer die Verbindung zu Wikiapedia erklären 8:48 Rpfreund @Pucky bei mir nicht weil dir mir nie zu hören und dumm sind 8:48 Trollocool Ich habe das denen gezeigt, dabei war die Diversität der Themen ein entscheindender Aspekt. 8:48 SpacePucky Finde ich nicht. 8:48 ElBosso Hihi, sie hat "Wikiapedia" gesagt. 8:48 Combatir RPFreund: Du musst wirklich nicht Wort für Wort von mir kopieren. ;) 8:49 SpacePucky :D 8:49 ForestFairy LOL 8:49 SpacePucky Aber das mag in den älteren Generationen anders sein (ugly) 8:49 Sir Boromir Das tut mir leid Bosso 8:49 Rpfreund ních hab nicht alles kkopiert :D 8:49 20M61 @Fandom: Klingt etwas nach "Otaku" - das ist in Japan jemand, der sich als seine lieblings Manga / Anime-Figur verkleidet und so rumläuft. - Dort sehr verachtet (außerhalb seines Fankreises) 8:49 Trollocool @Bosso Und die Aussprache! Ich musste mich erst durch 3 Fandom-Universitäts-Videos durchklicken, um die Betonung auf das a zu legen. :D 8:49 ForestFairy haha, Meine Finger wollen an wiki immer ein a anhängen aber wir sind nicht Wikipedia 8:49 Sir Boromir aber ähnlich 8:49 Trollocool de.trollocool.wikia.com/wikia/... Mein Erzfeind 8:50 20M61 Ähnlich ist das hier in Deutschland: Niemand möchte sich auf etwas festlegen. Ein "Fan" zu sein klingt immer so, als ob man stupide irgendwas nach geht und nicht links und rechts schauen kann und will. (Sterotypisch) 8:50 SpacePucky Naja, aber am Namen können wir eh nichts mehr ändern (nur hoffen, dass Wikia, Inc. nochmal auf so eine Idee kommt :<<< ). Sonst noch was? Also ich hab ein Makro für .wikia.com 8:50 Combatir Basiert doch auf MediaWiki.(?) Einen Bezug zu Wikipedia zu schließen ist nicht abwegig. 8:50 Mantiix hahaha 8:50 SpacePucky Und /wiki/ lasse ich fast immer weg beim Tippen einer URL (smirk2) 8:50 Trollocool Gute Überleitung, Pucky. Damit wäre mein Plan durch. 10 Minuten Diskussions-Endspurt? ^^ 8:50 Rpfreund Wikia ist besser als Fandom 8:50 ForestFairy Fan wurde in allen Übersetzungen die ich gemacht habe als 'Belüfter' angezeigt 8:50 ElBosso @Combatir: Wir haben sogar den Gründer gemeinsam (what) 8:50 SpacePucky Ein Bezug ist auch durch den Gründer da, aber Wikia ist nicht die Wikipedia. 8:50 Trollocool lol, Andrea 8:51 SpacePucky Fan heißt ja auch Lüfter :< 8:51 Trollocool (fan) Lack of Emotes (smirk) 8:51 Rpfreund (Fan) schade 8:51 SpacePucky (fandom) 8:51 Rpfreund (wikia) 8:51 SpacePucky (what) 8:51 Rpfreund (wiki) 8:51 Trollocool Haha 8:51 Vanyar21 Naja, WIkipedia und Wikia sind Sammlungen von Wissen in Form von Artikeln... große Ähnlichkeit xD 8:51 Mantiix warum nicht: Fandomwikia lol 8:51 Trollocool Austobzone /o/ 8:51 Rpfreund Was habt ihr mit dem Wikia Emote gemacht? (What) 8:52 Trollocool (w) 8:52 SpacePucky Der wurde missbraucht 8:52 ElBosso Walter! 8:52 Rpfreund ich weiß das er walter heißt (w) 8:52 Trollocool Gut, das geht schon in off-topic über. 8:52 SpacePucky ^ 8:52 Trollocool Sprechstunde beenden? Klingt das nach was? :D 8:52 Vanyar21 Ach ja: Ist es eigentlich gewollt, dass oben bei der Navigation über dem weißen nochmal dieser schwarze Strich ist? 8:52 20M61 Ja, gibts noch was interessantes über Fandom zu sagen? 8:52 SpacePucky Jap 8:52 SB134 Vielleicht sollten wir einfach akzeptieren, dass es immer wieder Veränderungen im Leben gibt und das Fandom jetzt nun mal Bestandteil von Wikia ist :D 8:52 Trollocool @Vanyar Da es ziemlich gut aussieht wohl ja. 8:52 Lea2207 jap xD 8:52 ElBosso @Vanyar: Jawoll. 8:53 Vanyar21 Ich finde das sieht echt doof aus XD 8:53 Trollocool @SB Guter Abschlussatz! 8:53 SpacePucky Jop 8:53 Trollocool Dange für eure Beiträge. 8:53 Rpfreund @SB das ist das schlimmste was Wikia passiert ist 8:53 Mantiix WikiaFandom FandomWikia 8:53 Vanyar21 Als hätte da jemand nicht richtig programmiert und das weiße zu weit nach unten gesetzt XD 8:53 Trollocool Ich bedanke mich für die schöne Sprechstunde. Viel Spaß! :D 8:53 ElBosso @SB134: Schön gesagt. :) 8:53 ForestFairy War echt gut heute 8:53 SpacePucky So viele Leute (smirk2) 8:53 Rpfreund Ich werd mich weigern es Fandom zu nennen. ich werde es einfach weiter Wikia nennen 8:53 SpacePucky Eine Statistikabweichung? 8:54 Sir Boromir (y) 8:54 20M61 Macht die Qualität einer Sprechstunde nicht von der Beteiligung abhängig ... eher vom Inhalt und den Ergebnissen 8:54 Trollocool Mir ist aufgefallen, dass schon seit Jahren die neuen Features die schlimmsten von ganz Wikia. Im Nachhinein dann nur ein Wehwehchen. :D 8:54 ForestFairy Danke für das Moderieren Trollo 8:54 Rpfreund Make Wikia great Again! :P 8:54 Trollocool *von ganz Wikia gewesen sind 8:54 Mantiix Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht was es für ein Sinn ergibt es zu Fandom zu übernennen 8:54 Trollocool Es wird also immer angegeben, dass die heutigen Neuerungen die schlimmsten überhaupt sind. Erkennt man hier auch wieder. ;D 8:55 SpacePucky Ich habe kalte Hände. Der Winter beginnt! :<<< 8:55 Rpfreund Wikia = Wikia nicht Fandom! #MakeWikiagreatagain! 8:55 20M61 @Trollo: Bitte. Wir haben laut genug gejammert, dass die "schlimmsten Features" nicht weiter entwickelt oder wieder abgeschalten wurden ;D 8:55 Trollocool Holt die Netzteile! 8:55 SpacePucky Ne, das sind Fußwärmer (ugly) 8:55 Sir Boromir Das schreit nach einer Petition :D 8:55 SB134 Ja, schon. Aber nach einer gewissen Zeit gewöhnt man sich an das neue, bestimmt :) 8:55 Trollocool @20M61 Schlimmste Features wie Karten, Hero-Bilder und Herausforderungen? :P 8:55 Lea2207 lol xD 8:56 Rpfreund Die Herausforderungen sind gut die Karten nicht 8:56 Trollocool Das war Ironie 8:56 ElBosso Immerhin fand einer es toll, dass die neue Navi beim runterscrollen nicht nur trasparent wird, sondern für angemeldete Nutzer sich aus dem Fenster schiebt. Eines der am meisten gewünschten Features Anfang des Jahres. :D 8:56 Trollocool Finde alle 3 Features cool 8:56 SpacePucky Immerhin ist das Jammern diesmal begründet und beinhaltet nicht "Ihh, Portabilität" :<< 8:56 Rpfreund Und was zum geier sind die Hero-Builder? 8:56 20M61 @Hero-Bilder: Weißt du noch, wie sie uns versucht haben mit dem Hero-Bild eine Einleitung zum Wikia zu verkaufen. Unglaublich *what* 8:56 Sir Boromir Herausforderungen müssen bleiben! 8:56 Vanyar21 Karten waren super! 8:56 Trollocool @Micha Das fühlt sich so gut an. (blush) 8:56 ElBosso (ugly) 8:56 ForestFairy Ich muss lachen 8:56 Mantiix Ich nicht 8:56 20M61 @Herausforderungen: Sie wurden bislang nicht abgeschalten. Sie werden nur - wie die letzten Jahre auch - nicht weiter entwickelt. 8:57 Trollocool @Packi Ihh, Fandom! Ein neues Wort ist die schlimmstmögliche Entscheidung von Wikia. (accepted3) ;D 8:57 SpacePucky Mich nervt es. Jetzt muss ich immer hochscrollen für den RC-Button in meiner global Nav 8:57 Lea2207 (ugly) 8:57 SpacePucky (crybaby) 8:57 ElBosso xD 8:57 SpacePucky (what) 8:57 Lea2207 (books) 8:57 SpacePucky Hat keiner gesagt, Wowa :c 8:57 Rpfreund Ich glaub mach auf Twitter den # "#MakeWikiagreatagain!" 8:57 Lea2207 kp wie ich dadraufg kam xD Error: Invalid time.